The enable pin of a DC-DC converter or other type of device may be used for voltage monitoring in some applications. Existing designs establish a precision threshold with which to enable a DC-DC converter or similar device given a particular application requirement. Prior art designs use a current source that sources current into the enable pin after logical assertion of the enable signal to the enable pin to provide hysteresis control. However, in certain applications, a current source may not be used because the enable pin is being multiplexed to perform other functions. In one example, the enable pin may be utilized to activate a test/trim mode. If a positive current source were applied to the enable pin in these circumstances, a parasitic diode would result that would prevent the enable pin from being used to activate the test/trim mode. Thus, there is a need to establish some other manner for establishing a hysteresis magnitude that does not require the application of a current source to the enable pin.